


The times Kageyama went to jail

by Solar_Moon_O_o



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry but proud Iwaizumi, Barely Implied IwaOi, Bokuto and Oikawa can’t babysit, Completed, Gen, I feel bad for Kuroo, Kageyama get’s into a fight, M/M, Mild Language, Oikawa is a good aunt, Other, Took me about 5 minutes to write, Totally not what happens at an actual ps, Tsukki done with them, crying hinata, good job Kageyama, implied daisuga, implied kagehina, implied kuroken, implied tsukkiyama, sorry for the crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Moon_O_o/pseuds/Solar_Moon_O_o
Summary: A series of times Kageyama finds himself at the police station and others have to bail him out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. Did you win?

**Author's Note:**

> He probably got in a fight because of his Tangerine 🤣🤣🤣

Oikawa sat in the living room of his apartment doing homework when he got a call. It was Kageyama Tobio, his junior in middle. They rarely talked one on one, but he saw him often enough when their group of mutual friends met up. 

He raised an eyebrow, Kageyama never really ever called him. Actually he never called him, so curious he picked up to see what the younger teen wanted. He had grown up well he admitted, Kageyama was now a third year and he was now in his second year of college. Oh how time just flew by. 

“Hello?” He answered the phone expecting Kageyama’s voice to yell through probably asking for some tips for setting but the person on the other line wasn’t Kageyama. 

“Is this Oikawa Tooru?”

“Yes, who is this? Where’s Tobio-chan?” He frowned, that was weird. 

“We need you to go to the police station immediately.” The voice on the other end said seriously and demanding. 

“What?” Oikawa deadpanned, what kind of joke was-

“He got into a fight and he won’t say a thing. You were the last person he contacted so I’m assuming you have some kind of relation to him? He said his parents were out of town.” 

“... I’ll be right there,” Oikawa said already standing up and grabbing a jacket and quickly throwing it on. He didn’t know about Kageyama’s actual parents, but he knew that Suga and Daichi were definitely on vacation in another country. Los Angeles, California if he remembered right. 

He quickly ran to the station and busted through the door shouting “Tobio-chan!” 

Kageyama sat on one of the chairs in the station with his head down, but perked up when he saw Oikawa enter. He hadn’t expected him to come at all. 

“Oikawa-san,” He gave a nod to the older boy finally speaking since he got to the station other than his earlier statement on his parents not being around. 

“I heard you got in a fight?” Oikawa asked going to sit beside the teen. He nodded. 

“Well? Did you win?” Oikawa asked his brown eyes shining waiting for good news. 

“Of course I did!” Kageyama answered with a smirk, “he didn’t even stand a chance against me.” 

Oikawa’s brown eyes shined with pride, “that’s my baby nephew! Auntie is so proud of you! You did good Tobio-chan!” 

In the background the officers in charge of the incident watched with comical eye twitches. 

The mother of the boy Kageyama had fought gasped in shock, “what do you mean? He broke my son’s nose and sent him to the emergency room!”

“Really? That happened Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked with faked wide eyes. Kageyama gave a small nod. 

“Nice kill!” He held up a hand and Kageyama returned the high five. 

“We should've called in a responsible adult instead…” 

And that was how Iwaizumi was called in and punched them both on the head yelling at them for being idiots and apologizing to the officers dragging the two out. 

“So, did you win?” He asked Kageyama once they were walking away from the station. 

“I beat him to a pulp!” Kageyama boasted proudly giving him a wide grin. 

“That’s my nephew!” He slapped Kageyama on the back good naturedly giving him a thumbs up and a matching grin. 


	2. It wasn’t intentional I swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets dragged in for the disruption of the peace and meets a familiar character.

Kageyama allowed the officers to drag him into the station quietly, there was no point in him resisting if he didn’t want actual jail time, he was just being detained until further notice. 

On his way in he heard a familiar voice yelling in frustration. 

“Hey! I’m telling you! Just give me my one phone call and you’ll see that I’m telling the truth!”

“Kuroo-san?” He said aloud forgetting he was in the police station for a moment. 

“You know him?” An officer inquired. He nodded. 

“Kageyama! Am I glad to see you! Wait, what are you in for?” Kuroo’s voice changed from relieved to confused and curious. 

“Why are you here?” Kageyama asked at the same time. 

“Please tell these guys that I’m just a regular person! Do I look like someone who does drugs? I was just taking a nap waiting for Kenma to leave the game store when they kidnapped me!” Kuroo shouted waving his arms wildly trying to make his point. 

“Kuroo is a good person,” Kageyama parroted. 

“You expect us to believe you? You’re here for disturbing the peace and trashing a store,” the officer beside him spoke up. 

“We play volleyball together, I know how nice he is. And we’re teenage athletes, why would we take drugs?” Kageyama challenged him. 

“Alright, Mr. Tetsurou can go, but young man we need your parents number.”

“They aren’t home,” Kageyama muttered under his breath. 

“Kuroo!” Kenma shouted, a little loud and out of character and pounced on the teen hugging him tightly, afraid that if he let go of him he would disappear again. 

Kuroo stroked Kenma's hair fondly, “shh, I’m here Kenma, I’m here.”

“Kageyama?” Kenma asked suddenly just noticing the teen. He leaned on Kuroo’s chest and looked at Kageyama quizzically. 

“What if we call in Daichi?” Kuroo muttered only for the three of them to hear. 

“I can’t, they aren’t home right now,” Kageyama whispered back. 

“Oh, so that’s what you meant when your parents aren’t home,” Kuroo mumbled in understanding. 

“Wait, I’m a responsible adult! I’m 18!” He grinned making all the officers look at them. 

“We need his parents,” one of them said. 

“But they aren’t home,” Kenma pointed out. 

“Desperate time calls for desperate measures,” the messy bed head boy whispered to Kenma who nodded. 

“Look, officers, I’m sure Kageyama is sorry for what he did. I mean this child here would never just trash a store randomly,” Kuroo tried to reason with them. 

“Of course not,” Kageyama scoffed, “we lost Hinata somewhere so we were just trying to look for him and I panicked.”

“Shoyo is missing?” Kenma asked slightly worried for his friend. 

“Somewhere in the store,” Kageyama nodded. Hinata was still missing for all he knew. 

“How?” Kuroo asked curious. 

“Oikawa-san and Bokuto-san took us to the mall and we decided to play hide and seek. Except we couldn’t find Hinata anywhere.” He explained with a shrug. 

“Oh great,” Kenma mumbled in mild disgust. Never let Bokuto and Oikawa babysit. 

“Can I have my one phone call now?” Kuroo asked with as much of an innocent smile as he could muster. 

“If this helps,” one of the officers signed. 

On the phone. 

“Hey bro!” Kuroo greeted Bokuto enthusiastically. 

“What’s up bro!” Bokuto shouted just as enthusiastically as him. 

“So I heard you guys lost Chibi-chan?”

“No we found him, but now we lost Kageyama,” Bokuto whined. He knew Suga and Daichi were going to kill him if they didn’t find Kageyama. 

“Kageyama is with me,” he said and he smiled slightly at his friend’s excited cheer. 

“Where are you guys?” Bokuto asked. 

“Police station, can you come get us?” 

“Be right there bro!”

About 20 minutes passed, before a bundle of orange jumped on Kageyama. 

“I’m so sorry this is probably my fault you’re here!” Hinata shouted sobbing hysterically. 

“Boke! Hinata boke! Of course this is all your fault!” He shouted back. 

“Hi Shoyo,” Kenma gave his crying friend a small wave. 

“Hi Kenma!” Hinata waved back through some sobs, and burrowed his face back into Kageyama’s chest. 

“Bro!”

“Bro!”

“Can we leave now, we found the other half of a brain cell,” Tsukishima said with a bored expression. 

Oikawa and Akaashi -whom Bokuto had called earlier to update him on what was happening- walked up to an officer and explained the situation and that the store decided to take back their claims. 

“Alright everyone here is dismissed! Please! Just leave all of you!” The officer signed quietly and when they left he burrowed his face into his hands. 

“Become an officer, they said. It’s fun, they said. Bullshit!”

  
  



	3. Trash belongs in the Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Astumu is too friendly with Hinata, Kageyama takes matters into his own hands to dispose of his problems. 
> 
> Has minor MANGA/TIME SKIP SPOILERS
> 
> Please read as you own discretion thank you!

He hadn’t meant for this to happen, but when he stood on the other side of the net and saw Astumu ruffle Hinata’s fluffy orange hair, a feeling of pure hatred for the blonde setter surfaced. 

Hinata is his. He was since high school and even now when they are opponents on different sides of the net, they are still partners in life. 

With that said, after the game everyone went drinking and Kageyama offered to take the drunk Astumu back home early and let everyone else continue their celebrations and to catch up with some old friends. 

He rounded the corner, and smiled evilly at the sight of the large dumpster of the bar.

“Trash belongs in one place only,” he smirked and dragged the drunk Atsumu towards said dumpster and tossed him in. 

Unfortunately for him, there was a witness on the other side of the street thinking he had just disposed of a body and called the police. 

Well, the witness wasn’t wrong, in a way he did but Astumu could easily crawl out himself when he woke up and if the garbage truck doesn’t come to whisk him away before he does. 

“Was there a particular reason you threw a drunk sleeping man into the trash?” The officer asked him as he sat in the police station. 

“I was taught to always throw out the trash,” Kageyama answered with a shit eating grin showing no remorse for his actions. It was just a harmless prank anyways, he didn’t see the harm in it. 

“Do you have anyone of kin that I may talk to,” the officer continued choosing to ignore Kageyama’s statement but still recorded it down like he’s supposed to. 

The raven haired boy nodded and jotted down a number for him to call. 

The officer dialed the number and somewhere from another department of the same police station, a cell phone rang. 

“Hello?” Daichi answered picking up almost immediately. 

“Sawamura?” The officer asked surprised at the all too familiar voice of his fellow officer. 

“Why?” Was all Daichi could say. 

“Um someone named Kageyama-“ the officer never got to finish what he was about to say before Daichi told him he’ll be there immediately. 

Not more than five minutes later and Daichi stormed into the room Kageyama was being detained and yelled, “Kageyama Tobio.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Kageyama answered defiantly. He didn’t do anything wrong, everyone was just making a fuss over the issue. 

Daichi ignored him and asked the officer, “what did he do.” After being briefed on the matter, Daichi sighed tiredly and sat down beside the boy he knew for so long. 

“Kageyama you can’t just throw people in dumpsters. Atsumu couldn’t have gotten really hurt.” He patted the setter on the back. 

“But I was mad at him.” Kageyama argued. 

“Regardless you can’t do things like that anymore okay? Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Daichi said standing up and apologizing to the other officer for Kageyama’s behavior once again. 

“But dad, I didn’t do anything that bad, Atsumu had it coming for him.” 

“Kageyama Tobio, don’t make me repeat myself.” 

“Fine… but just so you know Suga would probably agree with me.” Kageyama grumbled. 

“Your mother was teaching you kids to stand up for yourselves, not throwing people in trash” Daichi sighed. Neither of them paid attention to the strange and shocked look they got from the officer who was by now forgotten. 

“I can’t believe you would do such a thing, I taught you better than this. Honestly where do you learn all these bad habits from and who even taught you to throw people in the trash?” Daichi lectures him on their way to his car. 

“Iwaizumi-san always says that trash belongs in the trash,” Kageyama shrugged. 

“I can’t believe this,” Daichi tisked. 


	4. Don’t stop me kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gets a called that all his baby crows are waiting for him at the police station.

One afternoon Sugawara Koushi got a very alarming call from the last people he wanted to hear from. 

“Sir, we need you at the police station immediately. We were informed that Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shoyo, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and Tsukishima Kei are well acquainted with you?”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Suga said in all seriousness, his hazel brown eyes gleamed dangerously as he left his apartment. 

Moments later, and Suga stepped in the police station, an air of sophistication followed him. 

“Hello kids,” he greeted them with a killer sweet smile. Literally like he was ready to stab them. 

“Hi,” they all mumbled quietly, all avoiding eye contact with him. 

“So, what happened?” He asked the officer in charge of the four of them. 

“These four knocked a man over the bridge and nearly killed him,” the officer said. 

“What? My kids would never just do that!” Suga nearly shouted, but kept his calm demeanor. The officer raised an eyebrow at the term kids, but didn’t comment on it just yet. 

“So what happened?” He asked again, this time addressing the four in question. 

“We didn’t mean for it to happen!” Hinata answered first. He had been trying to hold back his tears the whole time. Kageyama placed a quietly comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Some fucking bitch tried to grab Yamaguchi’s bag and run,” Tsukishima said. His voice was low, ready for murder. 

“So we tried to get it back. It wasn’t our fault the guy decided to take a dip in the cold river,” Kageyama finished. 

“I see,” Suga turned back to the officer. “I don’t see why these kids should be detained if they were just trying to help a friend.”

“But the problem is that the man nearly drowned,” the officer argued. 

“This was self defense! Don’t fucking try to argue with me on this!” Suga yelled, losing his cool. 

“It was so scary,” Yamaguchi whimpered and hid in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck. The tall blonde held him closer to him. 

“And he scratched Yamaguchi in the process,” Hinata added. 

“Where is this bitch? Children, don’t stop mama,” Suga muttered darkly looking for the bag snatcher and located him in another corner of the station with a blanket wrapped around him. 

“Someone should call in Daichi,” Yamaguchi whispered to the others quietly. 


	5. Our neighbors said we’re too loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s up to Iwaizumi to get Kageyama out of trouble again.
> 
> Note: These were meant to be comedy based so obviously these situations would never happen like this in real life and I hope it doesn’t llolllooll. This is the last chapter of the mini series and I’d like to thank everyone so far and onwards for reading, liking, commenting, bookmarking, and giving kudos to this story. I really appreciate the love it’s getting and you are all amazing and brilliant people! <3

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama asked when he recognized the former captain of the Johzenji team sitting in the police station. 

“My neighbor called saying I had my music on too loud,” Terushima shrugged, “so I turned it louder to annoy them.”

“I see,” Kageyama muttered, he was in for a similar situation so he didn’t bother making fun of the blonde. 

“What about you?” 

“Same, but I was yelling at Hinata for being an idiot. Apparently neighbors don’t take too well to private arguments.” Kageyama grumbled. 

“Hmm, never pegged you for one to end up in jail though,” Terushima said thoughtfully and gave him a teasing smirk. 

“Yeah well you being here isn’t all that surprising. You were probably voted most likely to go to jail in the yearbook.” He gave Terushima the same teasing smirk making the other male scoff. 

“Never took you for the sassy one,” he laughed. 

“Excuse me,” an officer interrupted them, “you are both well aware of why you are here are you not?”

“Yeah our neighbors are stupid,” they said simultaneously and the officer sighed rubbing his temple tiredly. It was late into the night and he just wanted to end his shift already. 

“No, is there some adult that I can talk to? Your parents perhaps?” He turned to Kageyama. 

“Not at the moment,” Kageyama answered, “but you can call this number.” He quickly wrote down a number for the officer to call. 

“Hello?” A tired voice answered the phone after a few rings. 

“Yes, I’m calling because of a Kageyama Tobio,” the officer looked up to see Terushima pointing at himself too mouthing some quiet words, “and a Terushima Yuuji. They are currently detained at the station right now.” 

“Station?” The voice asked clearly confused. 

“At the police station sir,” the officer replied patiently. Evident cursing was heard on the other line and then a sigh. 

At Iwaizumi’s apartment, he lazily traced Oikawa's lower back while talking on the phone. 

Oikawa watched him in mild amusement as his boyfriend of three years let out a colorful string of choice words after frowning deeply. 

“Who’s Terushima again? He sounds familiar,” he asked the brunette leaning into his embrace. 

“Oh, he’s in the captains group chat,” Oikawa said recalling the hyperactive boy. 

“I see,” Iwaizumi mumbled, into the phone he said, “I’ll be there soon.” 

“Something wrong?” Oikawa asked leaning up to look at Iwaizumi. 

“Yeah Kageyama landed his ass in jail and Terushima too,” Iwaizumi sighed and lightly pushed the brunette off him. 

“Oh, seriously? Terushima makes sense, but Tobio-chan?” He frowned in confusion. 

“Apparently,” Iwaizumi grumbled picking up his coat, there goes his relaxing night. 

“Let me come too Iwa-chan!” The brunette leaped up to grab a nearby jacket and followed his lover out the door. 

Later at the police station, Iwaizumi walked in with Oikawa skipping up behind him. 

“Yaahooo! Tobio-chan, Teru-chan!” He greeted them cheerfully. 

“Oikawa?” Terushima smiled at the sight of Seijoh’s former captain and ace. “It’s great to see you again!”

“Likewise,” Oikawa said still with the smile plastered to his face. Terushima has always been one of the more fun captains to converse with. 

“I apologize for whatever these two did,” Iwaizumi said to the officer and gave him a slight apologetic bow. He pushed Kageyama’s and Terushima’s head down in a bow too. 

“Yeah we’re sorry,” they mumbled in unison. 

“As long as they are,” the officer sighed letting them leave with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

“So what did you guys get in for?” Oikawa asked curiously walking close to Iwaizumi. 

“Neighbors,” the two younger boys said again. 

“Neighbors,” he echoed. 

“Yeah, my neighbor got annoyed with me yelling at Hinata over the phone so I threw a vase at her,” Kageyama shrugged. 

“Kageyama that’s assault,” Iwaizumi sighed face palming at the teen. 

“But I missed her ugly face so does it even matter?” He asked with a frown. No one asked for his neighbor to barge in and yell at him. 

“Well as long as he didn’t actually harm her; but Tobio-chan you can’t just throw things or hit people when they make you angry alright?” Oikawa said slowly as if he was talking to a young child and gave Kageyama a small pat on the back. 

“But Iwaizumi-san throws things and hits you all the time,” Kageyama protested. 

“... I, that was… I threw fucking volleyballs at him!” He protested raising a fist at the teen. 

“Now now Iwa-chan, violence won’t solve anything. And he’s right. It’s your fault Tobio-chan learned all these bad habits from you.” Oikawa mock scolded him. 

“You’re making me sound like a bad uncle,” Iwaizumi grumbled giving him a half hearted glare. He was too tired to argue and just wanted to go back to his apartment to cuddle some more with Oikawa. 

“My revenge for you always calling me the bad aunt. I can raise these kids better than you!” Oikawa retorted sticking out his tongue at Iwaizumi and winked. 

“Better? You’re the type to run in asking if they won the fight!” Iwaizumi scoffed crossing his arms at the brunette. 

“Hmm, he does seem like the type,” Terushima nodded in full agreement. 

“I rest my case,” Iwaizumi said with no more room to argue. “Kageyama, Terushima, go home and don’t cause anymore trouble, got that?”

“Yes sir!” Terushima gave a quick mock salute and bounded home. 

“Kageyama?” Iwaizumi warned when the teen was silent. 

“Yes uncle,” he mumbled and trudged home leaving the couple to watch him go. 

Before he was out of earshot, he quickly whipped around and yelled, “and don’t forget to use protection Iwaizumi-san!” Kageyama sped off before Iwaizumi could regain his senses and chase after the boy instead leaving both Oikawa and Iwaizumi with beet red faces in the cold December night air. 

“That…” Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, clenching and unclenching his jaw, “little brat!” 

“Umm… Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said nervously backing away from the fuming man, “please be gentle with me tonight…”

“If I ever lend in jail Oikawa, just know it’s because of Kageyama’s murder,” he hissed. 


End file.
